


Armie Finds Out

by emily1122



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fiction, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My interpretation, No Smut, POV Armie Hammer, armie hammer scandal, dms, not true, timmy being supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily1122/pseuds/emily1122
Summary: Armie finds out about the twitter scandal regarding his kinks, and Timmy supports him through a phone call.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33





	Armie Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction. This is just what I thought of when I heard about Armie’s twitter scandal. It is not true in any way shape or form.

“Hey, Armie. Ugh I am not sure how to tell you this, but have you checked the news lately” Timmy says on the phone. Armie groans in response.

“Oh, fuck. Is there another fucking capital raid? Is America Okay? This is just...”

“No no no. It’s nothing like that. It’s....um...about you. There’s ah messages, screenshots of DMs, that you um replied to” Timmy interrupts.

“Okay, hold on. I am going to put you on speaker” Armie replies nervously. “You said they’re about me? I don’t DM anyone but people I follow, and that’s not a lot. Is it revealing any information about...” Armie pauses while reading the DMs that thousands of people have already seen “I...I”

“Okay, hey deep breath. I mean I know its not true. We talked all about our kinks even before we talked about our feelings for one another. I know its not....”

“Yes, you know but what about everyone fucking else. Every motherfucking person that saw this is now thinking I want to bite into flesh....your flesh....cook....oh my god. Fuck I can’t what the hell am I supposed to do with this.”

“I know and yes a lot of people seen them but call Ana, your publicist, and she can maybe help you deal with this. I’m sure she’s already on it, but I’m surprised she didn’t call you yet.”

“Yeah, I told her not to call me and let me enjoy time with the kids here. I though this shit would end in 2020 but now 2021 seems to be going even worse. And who is going to believe me?”

“I’m here for you, and your family is there for you. Call Ana, she can maybe give you the good news, that I can’t. And then call me back to tell me what she says” Timmy encourages. Armie thanks him and tells him he’ll call him in a bit. He goes over to bottle of rum on the table from yesterday. Just yesterday, he was catching up with his childhood friends and talking. But now his life is completely upside down. He pours himself a glass, sits down and follows Timmy’s advice. Ana replied after the first ring.

“Hey, Ana. I...”

“Armie, her I’m glad you called. I assume you know how you’re trending? And I do apologize that I didn’t call you. I know you said not too, but in this situation....well....anyway I just wanted to have something I can tell you besides a hearty, pitiful apology,” Ana rushed through.

“Yeah, yeah I know. But can you get rid of this? How do I proceed?” Armie questioned hopeful for some good news.

“Okay, yeah unfortunately we cannot get rid of it, because of how many people already saw it. But I am thinking of setting you up an interview with Entertainment weekly, if that’s something you want to do. You can at least put your side of the story. I mean say how it wasn’t you sending those messages”

“An interview? That’s it? Do you think it is even worth it? They may not even believe me, Ana.”

“Okay, yes it doesn’t look good. But this interview is your best bet at the moment. I will continue to look, but in the meantime don’t respond to anything. Take some deep breaths and I will give you more details once I know more” Ana responded. Armie brought up the glass to his lips and took a deep drink. This is gonna be a long month. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Timmy said to call him with any good news, but it seemed like there wasn’t any. Oh, and Timmy this could affect his reputation to. Just when he is getting into this profession. All his awesome movies. And now, well nothing. He stands up and walks out on the balcony for some fresh air. Armie doesn’t know what to do anymore. His phone dings with a message.

_Call me, after you call Ana. I know you want to bottle yourself up, but don’t leave me hanging -Timmy_

Armie stares at the message for a few minutes before putting his phone back in his pocket. He loved Timmy, but what’s the point in calling if there was no good news. He sipped his drink while leaning against the banister staring at the water. He remembered coming to this room after the long plane ride, wanting to pass out instantly, but calling Timmy instead to show him the view. It was breathtaking. Even now it still is. Something about watching the ocean tides roll in and out. There was some kids down below playing with the sand. There was no worries on their faces. And teens playing volleyball further out. No masks anywhere in sight. Cayman island perks. His phone rings. It’s Timmy. How long was he looking at the water? He picks up.

“Hey”

“Armie, what the hell? It’s been more than hour. What happened?” Timmy’s voice changed from anger to concern. Armie didn’t deserve him.

“I didn’t know what to tell you. I called her and all she said is that she will be scheduling an interview. A fucking interview. That’s it” Armie replied with clear exhaustion in his voice.

“Oh....well hey an interview is great. You can talk about how you never sent those DMs. It will be good and hey I’ll be right there. I know its probably not the news you wanted to hear but its still something. It’s gonna all die down soon, you’ll see. Some other story will come out and everyone will forget this. Don’t worry” Timmy says reassuringly.

Armie sighs. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks for telling me and calling me back.”

“Of, course. What are boyfriends for?” Timmy chuckles. “You’ll see this will be over soon. How are the kids?”

“The kids?” Armie asks looking at the beach.

“Yeah, your kids. How is Harper and Ford. I saw those pics you sent me. They were adorable.”

“They are good. With Elizabeth, today.”

“Oh, well maybe we can facetime or something? Unless you’re getting with your friends again? I don’t....you shouldn’t be alone. I know I wouldn’t want to be.” Timmy tries.

“No, it’s fine. I think I’m just going to take a nap. I love you, but I think I just need some time to process all this. I will talk to you later.” Armie replies and ends the call.


End file.
